The Aqua Alchemist
by icestar123
Summary: Violet Pao was brought into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and thrown into confusion. It was her luck that The Flame and Fullmetal trusted her. She was now known as Ice Shing. However, she struggled to be apart from her old life than in the life she was brought to. What might become of her? Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1: Warped

**Chapter 1: Warped  
**

First day. First chances. I always say that to myself when I return back to high school again. Especially on my first day. Yes, you can say I am a student at high school. And this year, I am a Grade 9. Last year, I was freshman at school. To be honest, I made some pretty good friends when I first got to school. Though being a freshman and probably a total has-no-idea-where-to-go sort of thing, I pulled it off a good start of my high school time.

Oh? Did I forgot to introduce myself? Sorry about that. I'm Violet Pao and I'm currently 14 years old right now. I am mixed of Taiwan and Chinese blood. I go to King George High School and in Grade 9 this year. I just began after all. My mother is Taiwanese woman and a Graphic Designer and the best on drawing logos, designing magazines and products for people. I admire her for her great artistic sense. And my father is a Chinese man and a piano teacher. He does private lessons at home. I guess I do a bit of both. Capable of drawing and piano. My best friend since childhood was Shirley Athens. She is of Greek blood. So you might be wondering: where I live? Well, in Canada naturally and in British Columbia, city of Vancouver. Yes, my country is multi-cultural I'll give you that. The reason how my parents came together.

Enough talk on my family life. I probably bored you to death already on it. So here I am, up at 6:00am in the morning and doing my hair and makeup. I know, so typical of a girl like me right? So I was combing my black hair with a hairbrush gently when I got a call from my iPhone, left on the washroom sink. Glancing over, I spotted it came from my best friend. Grinning, I picked the phone up and answered it, gently holding it close to my ear.

"Violet Pao speaking~." I answered the call in a cheery voice. I always do that whenever Shirley called. A giggle could be heard from the other phone line.

"You can't _believe _what I just discovered today, Violet!" Her squealing voice could be heard on the other line. I made the act of rolling my eyes.

"Did you just find yourself a boyfriend?" I teased, my made up brows slightly bashing against my lids.

"Oh _please_. You are so off track." Came the retorted answer."It's even better than that that might even blow your mind!"

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Shirley. What is it?" I didn't really knew what she was talking about concerning a big 'wow' but she sounded like it was really big.

"Well, you know Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood? I just got an email saying that there is a way to get there!" She practically squealed over the phone on it. I was baffled. But I let out a humorless laugh moments later.

"Oh your jesting. There _no _something like that would happen." I snorted, not really believing what I am hearing. Sure, I really do _adore _Fullemetal Alchemist Brotherhood but there is no way that we can head to their world.

"Come on! I'm not jesting with you! I'll even show you it after school when I come over!" Shirley's high pitched voice sounded annoyed to be not believed at. I sighed.

"Well, it better not be real. It'll be a real pain if Mom or Dad finds out I went missing." I warned.

"Chellax. I can always take your place you know~." Shirley giggled lightly.

"You wish. They will found out that you are not me seconds after you can't play the piano _or _draw." I smirked teasingly.

"Gimme a break on that, Violet. My talents have limits. I'm the techno freak, not the artistic kind." She whined and I immediately knew she was pouting on the otherside of the phone. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright but at least allow me to finish up so I can get ready for school. Mom and Dad are gonna wonder where I am." My best friend giggled.

"Sure, sure. See you later."

"Later." I hung up after and finished combing my hair just in time to hear Mom's Chinese rang the entire washroom.

_"Are you done yet? I told you not to stay in the bathroom too long!" _Mom asked, in Chinese naturally. I strangled myself to not sigh.

_"Almost mom! I was just having a mini fashion show in the washroom!" _I replied back in the same native tongue. I heard a giggle from the otherside of the door.

_"Don't take too long, dear." _After in which I heard the footsteps died away. With a heaved sigh, I quickly dressed in my clothes (being careful on my makeup) before doing a last minute check on the mirror before heading out of the washroom, slipping the phone in my pocket respectfully. I wore a black and white stripped t-shirt with a white jacket to match and blue tight jeans. My socks I wore were pure white. I headed down the stairs quickly, grabbing my backpack along the way before thumping down the stairs.

Shirley and I practically live next door to each other even though she usually calls me on the phone just of for the heck of it. Giggling at the thought of my friend, I went and grabbed the toast on the plate and began to chew on it, using milk to serve me as a better digestion. As I ate, Mom and Dad chatted about creating a new design for Dad's piano website. He had that just so he can have more students to teach. I was always intrigued how passionate he became in working that.

Then the doorbell rang and I knew Shirley was at the front door. Since we lived close to the school, we walk there everyday. I finished the last of my toast and began to head for the door with a wave.

_"Shirley will be coming over again today after school Mom!" _I reported.

_"Okay. Have fun in school, sweetie!" _She responded back. I nodded and slipped on some All Star black shoes on before opening the door, greeting my best friend with a grin on my face. Once we were out, we began to walk to school together, chatting along the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

School for the first day was typical. We went to our homeroom classes to get our schedules before going to our assigned classes. Then the teachers ramble on and on about the usual first day stuff and everything. The only class me and Shirley were in was our English 9 class. Otherwise, nothing particularly usual. Once our day in high school was over, me and Shirley walked home and she began to ramble about the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"Roy and Edward are my favorite two boys!" Shirley squealed, her eyes sparkling. I giggled.

"Well, I only have my eyes on Roy so ha!" I teasingly shot back.

"Na uh! I wonder let you have him!" My best friend bashed her eyelashes at me.

"We'll see about that!" I giggled. We always were like this when it came to our favorite, hottest anime characters ever. Apparently we both have the love on the Colonel of the military cause obviously he's the hottest and most attractive of all the anime characters. Were were still giggling as we walked into my home where I took off my shoes and headed straight towards my room.

_"I'm home Mom!" _I called in my native language.

_"Welcome back!" _Was a reply from her room. Apparently, Mom was busy at work again. Once the both of us got to my room, I headed to my desk and booted up my laptop which Shirley took a seat next to me. I had no idea what she meant by the email of getting us towards Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood's world but I was actually excited. If something like that were possible, this boring life wouldn't be so boring after all. The thought of it made me unknowingly squeal out loud.

"Ooohh..._Someone's _excited." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You were the one who introduced it to me in the first place." I replied. Once the desktop booted up, showing Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric on the background, I clicked on the Google Chrome browser using my mouse and clicked on the Outbox email. Once the Sign In page was on, I allowed my best friend to type in her email and enter in her password. Once it was on, she moved the mouse over towards an email that read:"This is just for you!" What an odd title.

"Here it is!" Shirley trilled excitedly. I went and looked at the opened email.

**Have you ever dreamed of going to your favorite anime show? Well, you have came to right email! Just go onto this website link below and type in the name of the anime you wanted to go into and it'll bring there with wonders of adventure! But! Once you opened this email, you will have to do this before the day ends or else it won't work! Good luck on your adventure!**

"This is a total scandal." I muttered, still not believing on it. But the link was there which was tempting. I practically drilled a hole into the computer for just deciding on it, the most hovering over the link on there. Shirley seemed impatient at me.

"Come on! Aren't you gonna do it?" She whined at me.

"I don't know...It sounds like a totally risky thing..." I trailed off.

"Oh come on! Don't be a total freak out on it!" She scowled at me with an impending look on her face. I sighed.

"Alright fine but don't say I warned you!" With a single click on my mouse, I opened a new tab on the browser which opened up a webpage. It was completely black with only a textbox and white words written on top of it. To the right of the text box, was a arrow pointing to the right.

**Type The Anime You Want To Go To In Your Dreams: **

Unsure what I brought myself into, I quickly typed "Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood" in the text box before clicking the arrow pointing to the right. The page at first went blank with the screen loading so I thought nothing was bond to happen until the black page returned with words inscribed in the middle.

**Congratulations, sender. Be sure that you wish shall come true. **

The words crept me out but Shirley was giggling excitedly.

"Omg, this is so exciting!" She squealed in delight.

"Are you sure this isn't something that will trick us or something?" I asked, suspicious.

"After what you just did and your still suspicious!? That's just foolish!" She gasped at me and I rolled my eyes but she then sighed."Well whatever. Believe or not, we will see ourselves soon. My mom would be expecting me back at home soon so I have to go." She winked once.

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, the usual." I guided her towards the door. The moment the door closed, I sighed and muttered to myself that what I just did was idiotic. Then, I headed towards my room and closed the screen and signed off Shirley's email. Once I did that, I browsed around aimlessly, watching some random episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Around 6pm, I heard Mom call me for dinner.

_"Coming!" _I called back when she called me and left the room to head down the stairs towards the kitchen where we normally eat dinner together there. Sitting on my usual seat, I began to eat the food. It was nothing special really. Just the typical Chinese food I would normally eat. Dinner passed quickly though and I was soon back on the internet and browsing again, heading on Facebook to check up on some things before watching some more episode on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood again. Around 9:00pm, I began to feel extremely tired so I turned off everything and got ready for sleep.

As soon as I was in my pajamas, I curled up under my covers, not taking long before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, without knowing what was going to become of me.

_~Dream~ _

_I found myself waking up underneath someone. I didn't really know where I was in this dream but I knew that I wasn't in my room any longer. And that I cannot control myself in this dream. What I saw made me horrified. A dead body of someone underneath me. With a high pitched scream, I scrambled out underneath the dead body. _

_"M-Mother?" I found my mouth to speak in a trembling voice. Next to her, with a dead arm over the 'mother', was a man almost as if to protect him. I felt myself gasp. _

_"Father! Mother!" Tears stung my eyes and I just collapsed there, the tears rolling. Around me, were flames everywhere. Then it shifted and I was 10 years old and was doing some sort of alchemy outside. It seemed like water alchemy with the ability to use the water flow of the Earth. The place looked like China but more back in the days. I noticed it to be Xing. A Xing master was training me on the use of alkahestry which is similar to alchemy the man explained to me. I use the flow of energy on the earth to perform my tasks and use it for the good of the people. _

_~End of Dream~_

*End of First Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Hard

**Chapter 2: Bloody Hard **

I woke up with a slight groan at first and my heading pounding a little with a headache. What had just happened? And why did my head hurt like heck? My eyes flickered a little before slowly opening, greeted by a sudden blind of sunlight, causing me to close my eyes once again. I tried again and opened them, forcing my eyes to slowly adjust from the bright sun's glare. The first thing I immediately noticed was that I was not in my room. Of course, that took me by surprise but it didn't take long for me to realize that I was not at a room at all, but lying in an alleyway in some random street.

Now fully awake, I shot up from my position but immediately regretted it. My side shot out a flaring pain. Holding it with some effort, he stared down, seeing blood oozing out from it. My eyes went wide in shock. The next thing I noticed was that there was a pool of blood surrounding me and that I somehow miraculously survived. Well, I didn't know what went on anyway. Why was I bleeding? And what had happened to me? Confusion had taken a toll on me I wasn't sure that I knew where I was or what I was doing.

Deciding to ignore the pain I have, I decided to look around my surroundings. The place look familiar yet unfamiliar at the same moment...Then it hit me. I was in Central City, where the Central Command was! So I was in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood after all! Staring down at my other hand, I realized they were all still mine and so is my hair but not my clothes. They were more like a completely white attire with a black long coat to match. More frankly, there was a water pond next to me so I took a look at myself. What I looked like made me gasp. I was a much older version of myself and I had some sort of scar in a shape of a crescent moon on my face. Blood splatter stained my clothes and my face and my hand showed something else.

A transmutation circle which seemed to fit for water alchemy use. I stared but winced again. The pain just kept flashing back again and again. It was painful...I didn't really know how much longer I can handle it.

_I need to get some emergency help...But I don't who to trust in Central. _I thought, remembering the events that happened in FMA Brotherhood. Pushing the thought aside, I used my freed hand to push myself up against the wall and stumbled out from the alleyway. As I stumbled away, I felt my vision slowly starting to blur which I can almost barely see. I knew I was losing blood fast because my head felt light headed and I can barely think straight. But I felt like I bumped into someone and immediately the vision cleared and my brain focused once more.

Looking up, I saw a boy shorter than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes seemed bewildered and shocked.

"Hey you alright?" The voice asked me. It took me awhile to process who I saw seeing. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. His brother, Alphonse Elric was apparently not around. I coughed and realized I coughed out blood form my mouth. I groaned. His eyes went wide in shock and threw an arm on his shoulder."Hold on. We'll get you treated right away." He spoke, slowly hauling me towards Central. The wound hurt each step I took to the point where I had to close my eyes and focus the pain away.

After a tedious walk, I felt I was hauled onto bed and something moving. Opening my eyes, I realized I was on a bed and being pulled to a room to tend to my injuries. I looked around clearly now. I saw a few people that I assumed are nurses pulling the rolling bed towards a room. It was around the time when I momentarily passed out.

When I woke up again, I was on a bed with blanket covers on me. Realizing I was in a hospital room, I took in my surroundings but slowly turned my head to see if anyone is sitting there. There was. Ed was settled there, asleep on the chair. It was when I woken had he stirred and woken up.

"Looks like your awake." He rubbed his eyes. I nodded unable to trust my voice. He continued nonetheless."We thought you were dead already, thanks to some unknown killer. Even claimed that your brain and abdomen injury was no longer functioning. How can you even be alive?"

"Huh?" I was confused until I realized my voice was a little deeper and more alto than the usual voice I have. Had I came into a dead body without knowing that fact? Is that why there was a pool of blood around me? The more I thought about it, the more confused I grew. Also, my head heard so I groaned, raising my arm to touch my head. Edward seemed to notice.

"Do you not remember anything, even your name or where you are?" I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him that I came from another world and somehow brought myself into this mess, this confusion?

"I...I don't know." I stumbled on my words, realizing my voice was raspy.

"Does the name Ice Shing ring a bell to you?" He questioned. I shook my head in response. That name wasn't suitable for me in the first place! I'm Violet Pao for heaven's sake! He continued,"Then how about when you were born in Xing but came here to Amestris at the age of 13?" Again, I shook my head. Nothing seemed to make sense to me or why I was in this body in the first place.

"I don't know." I gave the same response again. Ed rose a brow but went on and showed me a State Alchemist watch.

"How about this? This is yours after all." I stared at the metal and grew even more confused. Again I shook my head. But then, I felt like the watch was drawn towards me. Subconsciously, I took it from his hand and stared at it. I went and opened the case and stared at the ticking clock.

_"The dream..." _I muttered in Chinese, not knowing that Ed was hearing me speak.

"Do you remember something?" He asked me. I looked at him, startled as if I snapped myself out of a trance.

"N-No it's nothing." He replied and handed the watch back to him and stared at the ceiling."To be honest, I don't know what happened. I was just doing my normal things when I suddenly spiraled myself into this situation. It's so confusing I don't know what is going on anymore."

"Wait you...aren't from this world?" The Fullmetal Alchemist questioned me with bewilderment. I nodded.

"I think I brought myself into a dead body which the dead body was 'revived' back to life and the brain functioning if your information is accurate." I had no moved from my position. I didn't want to really.

"The Colonel is going to be surprised to hear this." I heard him mutter to himself.

_So I did brought myself into Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, with a swirling moment of confusion already after my tail...Perfect.. _I thought as I attempted to sit up, wincing as I did. The wound was still on this body after all and it wasn't very comfy. It wasn't like I wanted to be here. Shirley had brought upon this trouble. I never wanted this to happen.

"The Colonel?" I asked in a tone that was a question. Although...I already knew who that was.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He is a State Alchemist, like me...And so is that person who had 'died' not moments after." Explained Edward. As if his name was being called, the Colonel walked straight inside and stopped beside my bed.

"Looks like your awake." He stated in a rather amused tone.

"I just caught wind some news, Colonel." The Fullmetal interrupted before he spoke any further.

"It's rather more better if you allowed me to finish my talking, Fullmetal." He hissed and folded his arms.

"Shut up. Anyway, I found out that the reason the body is 'alive' again after the death injuries was because someone from the otherside of the Gate had entered into our world and ended up in the body." He waved a hand at me."Thus, she couldn't remember anything when I asked her the questions you had told me to ask as well showing the State Alchemist watch."

"Is this true?" He eyed at me. I nodded without skipping a single beat."What is your name in your world?" He asked me next.

"Violet Pao." I replied."And I was 14 years old in my world, not older than this."

"So you are not Ice Shing then, the Aqua Alchemist." He intoned.

"Wait, so I'm supposed to be a State Alchemist known as the Aqua Alchemist?" I blinked.

"That's right. And you can perform both alchemy and alkahestry. You were on the rank of First Lieutenant, working for the Colonel." Ed explained further.

"How did I brought myself into THIS mess..." I grumbled.

"Even if you aren't the First Lieutenant, you sound no different than the one that is." Roy mused lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I couldn't understand what is going on. Give me a break for once." I pouted.

"Alright but you will need to play the part as the First Lieutenant once you are recovered." He responded.

"I don't even know if I know how to use the alchemy and alkahestry." I pointed out.

"Considering you have the markings, I'm sure you will know how. This body isn't completely yours anyway." Roy intoned once more.

"Alright but I just super lame on commanding people." I snorted.

"Don't say that. If the Colonel thinks you are like your counterpart, then you need to be like one." Ed stated with defense. That took me by surprise but said nothing more on it. Instead, I thought about the many things I'll do with the use of alchemy and alkahestry. Healing wounds, fighting people...There are many things I could think of, like how the girl that was from Xing did for Scar back in the anime. Which made me wonder if he was still around. But I knew I was holding back many things for the Colonel and Fullmetal, as in my knowledge in this world. I'll have to play clueless for now.

"Okay, I guess I'll need to try." I shrugged without much indifference."But I always get the impression from others that I act well."

"Well, good to hear. We need your acting skills if you are going to play the First Lieutenant, additionally since you are in her body and occupying it." Roy smirked lightly.

"Your telling me." I grumbled and traced my eyes on the ceiling. Now that I'm stuck in this world, I might as well play what they called the dog of the military for now.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave. Be sure you recover well. Come on, Fullmetal. We have plenty of things to discuss." The Colonel had took the boy by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him towards the door.

"Hey! You don't have to grab my collar or anything!" Ed hissed.

"For a little guy like you, I thought you will be lighter." Roy simply mused in a light tone. That ticked him off. Almost immediately he began flailing under the Colonel's grip.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GUY! I AM NOT LITTLE!" He spat in anger. That actually made me laugh as the boy attempted to hit the Colonel. All he did was simply smirk in satisfaction. Raising a hand, he waved before strolling out the door, with the struggling boy under his grip. Once they are gone, I let out a breath and wondered if there was a way to get back.

_I wonder if Shirley is here also. Since it was her email, technically she should be here. _My thoughts trailed on until the boredom caused me to drift slowly to sleep, my eyes sliding close as I allowed sleep to take me in.


	3. Chapter 3: New Homunculus

**Chapter 2: A New Homunculus **

Just after the Colonel had dragged me out and gave me a nice long talk with me regarding about the situation regarding Ice, or the Aqua Alchemist, I found myself trudging back towards my room, Al following behind me with a complete sweatdrop on his forehead. Obviously, I didn't like this, and the fact that now that the girl that was supposed to be DEAD was actually alive with another soul occupying the body itself. Such a twisting turn of events and how my day goes running on with bringing the injured girl into the military's hospital. Thank goodness that I was finally off the hook.

"Uh, Brother? What are we going to do now that the girl preoccupying Ice's body?" Al asked me, following after me as like he always does. Typical Al.

"We don't do anything. We just wait until she is fully recovered from her injuries and back on her feet. Then the Colonel will know how to deal with her." I replied back to my brother."But boy what an eventful day that was.." I added with a groan. Approaching in our room, I turned the knob on the door and stepped inside, heading straight for the couch and flopping onto it, my arms propped up on the top of the couch's edge. It was relaxing now since The Flame had told him to relax for the rest of the day.

"She claims to have came from another world but she acts so much like Ice. The way she speaks and the way she moves. Is is possible that there are one and the same but also different as well?" My brother prompted in curiosity. I stared up at the ceiling.

"You never know that answer but it is possible. It's even possible another self of ours is on the other side of that Gate also." I responded, tracing random transmutation circles on the ceiling with my eyes."It's almost supernatural that the body of Ice has been alive again. Love to wonder if that damn Scar would be surprised."

"I don't know. Maybe he will be or maybe he might be just more infuriated or something." Al suggested, scratching the back of his metal head with his hand. I shifted my glaze to stare at him.

"Either way, I wouldn't want to find out if that comes. Scar has been a pain in the ass for the military as it is." I intoned before I rose from the couch's seat and headed for the window. Standing in front of it, I flew open the currents quite widely and stared out at the city which was busy with the citizens and as well the military men. It was getting nightfall soon and I had began to worry that something might happen at nighttime, in the very depths of my room. I didn't get why I had that feeling within me but my gut told me that something about this seemed to be off, especially the way how Ice's body was revived once again. Talk about something big.

To push the thoughts aside of the strange feeling, I turned back to see Ed on the couch and seemed to be in deep in thought. Even in the suit of armor, I knew exactly what my brother was thinking and what he is plotting. Al is almost like an open book, easy to read and know what he thinks. I walked over towards Al and settled down next to him.

"Brother?" He spoke moments after I settled down.

"What is it Al?" I asked, giving permission to go on for what he is about to say.

"I have been thinking," Al continued,"About that girl that just came into our world. What was her original name? Violet. I think she isn't alone coming here. I think there is another one who came here." That caught my attention.

"Another one? As in another person passing through the Gate?" I questioned further, staring at my brother. Does he mean someone else is here that is not from my world? Curiosity began to eat away on me. My brother nodded.

"Uh huh. And they might be here right now, in Central City." He added."I'm scared brother. I have a feeling we are going to meet this 'person' tonight. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Al. We'll figure something out and how to face that person. Both you and I know that the other person is probably related to Violet somehow. Or I mean Ice." I consoled him, comforting him that everything would be alright. But will it be alright? I wasn't so sure. Things seem crazy right now and I just want to not have been pulled in by this crazy charade. Not to mention things bending in for the worse too. I wonder at times if I can even cope with that.

"O-Okay brother." Alphonse weakly muttered back. I looked at him. I knew Al wondered who was that person and in which body did he/she stayed inside. I wonder that too which not only made me curious but also a bit excited. Maybe that person is going to be on our side. But again, I was not sure.

_Awww damn! _I screeched in my thoughts. _What the hell is there to worry? I'm just being a complete idiot in worrying about this! Argh! _Shaking my head I rose to my feet just to clear some thoughts out of my mind and of my curiosity misery.

Misery or not I suddenly felt something in front of me in the window. I paused. What was that? Staring at it skeptically, I made sure to not move a muscle from where I was, which happened to be in the middle of the room. Whatever it was, I knew I might be facing something big. Something dangerous. Gut instinct had told me to be careful at all times. Alphonse seemed to notice as well and was up on his feet, moving his head around to figure out the source of the person in the room.

"W-Who is in the room, brother?" Alphonse whispered quietly, his voice shaking as he spoke. I could tell he was scared.

"I-I don't know Al but I know we are facing something dangerous here. It could be anything we have never seen before. Just remain quiet and keep cautious." I replied back, my voice turning into suspicion. I tensed where I was, ready to use my alchemy to shoot out whoever might be in the room. The room was quiet. WAY too quiet to be heard or seen. I need to be ready at all costs. Anything could happen in Central, especially when there are those Homunculus running amok in the city.

Just then, the room began to grow dark and black as hell, causing my body to stiffen immediately. _What the hell? Why is the room suddenly so dark? And I can't see a damn thing! _I thought as I looked around, trying to adjust my vision to the darkness. Nothing worked. That worried me and I was also worried for my brother as well.

"Edward Elric. Alphonse Elric." A voice that sounded like a woman spoke rather ominously.

"Who the hell are you!?" I responded back sharply, anger lacing my tone. A laugh echoed.

"Who I am isn't the issue. If you value your life..." Something graced against my neck. It felt like sharp and cold. Really cold,"Then you better answer my questions like good boys." I wanted to use my alchemy until I realized I was wrapped around with something on my body, causing me to stuck in my place. I heard Alphonse whimper somewhere in the darkness. I knew that whoever it was must have used the same method on the mark. I gritted my teeth.

"Answer my question first before I answer yours!" I bellowed out in the darkness.

"Very well. I am known as Misery and if you humans called it, a homunculus." The voice answered.

"Misery..." I hissed lowly.

"Now then. Answer my questions and then no harm shall be brought upon you. Torture isn't gonna be fun is you are not going to cooperate." Misery sneered. I didn't answer, being as I have no choice."Good. Now the first question. That girl you have in the Central. Is she that new revived Lieutenant Ice?"

"Yes she is." I answered curtly.

"Is she also known as Violet?" My eyes flashed with surprise.

"How...do you know that?" I asked.

"...That is all I needed to know. I have a nice nap." Misery smiled. I felt something pierce at the back of my neck which suddenly made me feel fuzzy in vision. I tried to fought it the best I can but cannot. I felt like I was slowly slipped into blackness, and into the unconscious state. I gritted my teeth.

"Why..." I struggled against my words, wanting answers. Misery laughed.

"Why? There is no reason why. I just have some business with the Lieutenant that is all." Was her answer.

"Don't...you dare...harm her...after what she has been through!" I managed to hiss, my conscious slipping away from my grasp. I knew I cannot fight it much longer. I am still gonna resist.

"No worries. Nothing too horrible will happen. Not yet anyway." Misery sneered. I gritted my teeth but I couldn't hold it any longer. Feeling my consciousness slip away, I feel into blackness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I woke up again, I was on the floor, with a extremely painful headache pounding. I groaned and pulled myself up from the ground, holding my head as I looked around. I was back in my room again and Al was next to the wall, slumped over and probably unconscious. Unable to find myself the will to get up and walk around, I crawled towards him and tapped onto the metal armor.

"H-Hey Al...Wake up...come on answer me!" I called out, tapping continuously with complete worry. just what did that Homunculus Misery did that caused him to be unconscious as well? I was worried of course. Heck, if Misery broke that seal...I closed my eyes momentarily just to push that thought out and opened it, tapping again.

"Brother?" A voice came from the armor again and I saw the light return in his eyes. I was relieved.

"Geez, don't scare me like that. You have been unconscious for awhile." I looked at him.

"Yeah...I don't know how that Homunculus did it but I was knocked out." Al admitted, but then a groan I heard from him."With a headache..." He added.

"Yeah...I have the same thing too. It's almost freaky." I agreed. Al held his head.

"Brother...I'm scared. I can't seem to bring myself to get up." He panicked.

"Calm down, Al. I am the same thing as well. It's probably because of the headaches or something." I tried to reassure my brother. Although I wasn't sure myself. This was getting too weird. And too suspicious.

_Maybe I should tell the Colonel about this...No! I have to solve this myself! Argh dammit! _I thought, debate now flowing down my mind like a river. Al seemed to notice me debating because he looked over me with the emotion of confusion flowing from his body.

"Brother? What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Whether I should tell the Colonel or not!" I groaned, the headache coming back on again.

"I think we should." Alphonse suggested.

"Argh...And I'll be getting another lecture from him..." I moaned at the very thought of a lecture from Colonel Mustang. Sometimes, I wondered if the man cared about others or not. His lectures get so tactic sometimes. It always always annoyed me.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Al sweatdropped.

"He better not call me little again...that damn Colonel.." I grumbled, glaring at the door. I knew that I'll have to go to meet him soon, after the headache passed.


	4. Chapter 4: Misery Is Shirley?

**Chapter 4: Misery Is Shirley? **

I have been in the infirmary a little after the Colonel and Fullmetal left. Thoughts flowed through my head of what he might say to Ed next after being dragged out. I giggled at the thought. Boy, will Roy give a nice lecture to him and then Ed will get all grumpy and annoyed. The thought just was entertaining. Sometimes, it was fun to think about them too. I smiled.

_I wonder if Shirley is in this world too? _I thought, _If she is, she might be somewhere in the world and probably wondering about me too. She is always concerned about me anyway. And fanning over FMA B. _

Smiling of the thought, I stared out at the window towards my left, my thoughts far off in the distance. I felt like a little girl again, with the excitement of being able to see my favorite characters up face to face. This was pretty awesome really and what I always dreamed off. Plus, the Colonel was the same as ever. The straight, commanding, stoic face on him. I practically squeal within at the look of him. I had to contain myself though, in order to not arise suspicion. Suspicion is the thing that will get you thrown into the military's cell.

A knock came on the door as I was thinking, breaking my train of wild imagination. Turning my head towards the door I answered,"Come in." The door swung open and my mouth literately dropped open in shock.

"What? Surprised to see me?" A voice answered from the door. Before me was my best friend, dressed in a military outfit. Her blond hair was tied in a a fashionable ponytail and she had that grin on her face like she was really excited about this.

"More surprised that you bypassed the military without having suspicions on you." I pointed out. I caught a roll of her eyes.

"Come _on_. Do you _take _me for a fool? I obviously have another self here before I came to meet you." Shirley made a that-is-so-obvious look on her expression. I snorted with amusement.

"Guess both of us have our own selves here. What is your self's name anyway?" I asked.

"I...don't quite know. All I know is that they call me Corporal." She replied with a shrug."How about you?"

"Ice Shing apparently. First Lieutenant of the military. The Colonel told me to act as that position once I am recovered. Ugh, this is gonna be a _total _workout." Something was off when I talked with my best friend about this but no reaction came from here. At least, as far as I can tell.

"Ohh..Well it looks like you are higher than me, Lieutenant." She teased with a grin.

"Ha, well you better do everything I say then." I teased back with a smirk.

"You are just _so _mean." She playfully whined. I giggled. It was good to have her back again.

"Well, I'm glad I am not alone on this craziness." I confessed. She walked over towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No worries. I am your best friend remember? I will be with you at times of trouble." She consoled me. Something within that tone made me feel like a hypnosis. Something wasn't right with my best friend. I still acted like I know nothing. I smiled brightly back at her.

"Great! I knew I can count on you!" I spoke, sounding relieved.

_Something isn't right here. She is herself but isn't herself at the same time. What could it be that she is hiding from me? Is she really my best friend? Or is she an enemy to the military that is playing disguise? I better trend carefully. The hypnosis is frankly making me more aware, not making me drawn into it. Ha, that's funny. _I thought as I looked at her, obviously not showing those thoughts to her. That would be just not wise of me.

"Oh now you are desperate for my help." She playfully smirked. But that playfulness seemed more to it. I rolled my eyes back.

"You just want to make yourself look good." I commented back teasingly.

"Oh _please. _Gimme a break on that. I was just jesting ya know." She laughed. I laughed too.

"Your jesting is part I _totally _love about you." I grinned at her. Shirley giggled.

"Thanks but I can't stay long. As a Corporal of the military, I got work to do." She told me. I nodded.

"I shall see you soon once I recovered." I smiled. She nodded and released the grip on my shoulder before strolling out the door, shutting it behind her. I sighed once I heard the footsteps fading away. Before I got any peace and quiet, the door burst open so suddenly that I squealed and nearly jumped out of my covers. I recovered quickly though and stared at the person in front of me. It was the Colonel.

_What the? What is the Colonel doing here? Not to mention he looks panicked too..._I thought with complete surprise. As I was about to ask the question, the man beat me to it.

"Are you alright? Fullmetal had reported to me that a Homunculus called Misery is going to visit your room." His eyes shot wide in worry. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Misery? Homunculus? No I got no such visit. But my friend, Shirley came and visited me. She apparently is in this world." I reported to him. For a moment, confusion struck the Colonel's face before it immediately twisted into one of sudden realization. I wondered what he had been thinking about in his head.

"There is no such girl with a first name of Shirley." He trended cautiously, moving to close the door and moving to sit next to me."Did she tell you her name in this world?"

"No she did not. I found that suspicious. All she told me is that she is named Corporal." I hushed my voice to a low whisper. It was still enough for Roy to hear though. I do not want anyone else to be let in on my suspicions.

"As I thought. She must be Misery, the Homunculus." I stared at him, bewildered.

"How can you be so sure?" I baffled.

"Isn't it obvious? She had not told you her name here. That is only the conclusive decision." He responded, his tone completely serious. I sighed.

"How is Ed by the way? I hope Misery didn't do anything harmful to him." I was obviously worried. Who wouldn't be if a Homunculus were to attack you?

"He has a pretty bad headache but he is otherwise fine. He told me Misery made him pass out. The damn Homunculus." He growled under his breath. The obvious anger was flared into his eyes. I managed to use my arm to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure there is a way we can stop them." I reassured. Although I knew who was truly behind it, I wasn't ready to tell everyone in this world. I did watch Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood once anyway. No use spoiling what is going to happen in the future.

"We will need to be careful to not say our thoughts out loud here." The Colonel intoned.

"Right. Not to arise anymore suspicions among the military." I nodded in agreement. I will too when Shirley comes visit me next time. Or when we see each other again.

"I'm glad you understand Lieutenant Shing." He flashed a brief small smile on my direction. For a moment, my heart raced a bit. I did my best to conceal the blush that was quickly rising on my cheeks. Did Roy just...smiled at me!? I was just so excited that it was hard to keep a smile on back.

"T-Thank you." I managed at last. Deep within, I was squealing so excitedly.

_Omg the Colonel just smiled at me! I can't believe it! Normally, he would just smile towards the First Lieutenant Riza! _I practically screamed in my thoughts. I was just overly excited about this that I was ready to burst. My fan insides are totally coming out.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble again. Scar did a number on you." He warned, his expression switching quickly back to seriousness. I forced myself to look serious towards him. I made a small salute with my hand.

"Yes sir!" I responded back, trying my best to look attentive.

"Good. In the meantime, would you mind if I stay here and ask a few questions? Just to be sure Misery doesn't come back to get you." Roy offered with a smile. I blinked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Ask whatever you want." I was open to questions. After all, if I did hold anything back, I would only look suspicious on the Colonel's eyes. That I do not want to happen. Unless he asked about how I knew about him. Then I have no idea how to answer him. At the thought of that, I felt my stomach grew butterflies in them. I waited.

"Very well. Do you remember anything relating to Scar and his attack on you?" Was his first question. I had no idea where the he was going with this but I shook my head in response to that. Of course I haven't. Not to mention that I even knew that Scar attacked me, well the other me in this world.

"No I don't remember anything of the sort." I responded firmly."Besides, I am not the 'other me' in this world." The Colonel looked a bit baffled for a brief moment before his expression switched to a slightly apologetic one.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have forgotten." He scratched the back of his head lightly and a nervous smile on his face. I laughed.

"No worries. It's normal for people to sometimes forget." I conceded with him.

"You are being modest. But back to the questions." His expression turned back to serious."You seem to know me and Fullmetal like long time friends. How have you gain such a knowledge of it?" That turned me on my rear. I tried to conceal the shock on my face but it was hard to.

"Well...I..." I stuttered.

_So the Colonel does know something about me having knowledge of here so well. How did he figure that one out though? _I thought to myself. _I was trying to not know them or something but it's so weird. Then again, he always is one step ahead of me..._

"You are reluctant and I thought you were going to be open in answering my questions. Should I take that as a no then?" A suspicion tone crept into his voice when he spoke it. I looked away from him and stared at the white wall across the room.

"I'm not sure if I told you would you believe me." I admitted.

"Is it a farfetched idea?" He inquired.

"In your eyes, yes." I responded with a nod.

"You can tell me and I'll try to believe it." He affirmed. Again, I was surprised. Though I don't know what he was truly thinking, but I knew that he probably can be trusted despite how crazed my knowledge of them might be. However, I still considered about my spill of that knowledge.

"Are you certain? Because you will really think I am crazy." I asked, for confirmation. A cocked brow rose.

"Unless there is reason for you to confide this 'crazy' information from me then I do not see why it must be kept from me." Replied the Colonel bluntly. I sighed. There was just way I can hide anything from him.

"Alright but I want you to swore an oath to me that you will never tell anyone else, even on Edward." I told him with a serious look on my face.

"Very well. I swear that I will never tell this confided information to any of the military, family members or friends." He rose his hand and swore in front of me. I would have laughed if the situation weren't that serious. I nodded. Once he did swore that oath, I began to explain why I have knew about them and how in my world we had known the characters here as anime characters. We had also information of each person's personality from that show and that people would even cosplay that character too. I tried to keep myself from sounding excited about it. Once I have finished explaining, I watched the Colonel's expression. A look of surprise had apparently crossed his face. For a moment, we spoke nothing to each other.

"You are right. I do find this very farfetched, even if it is true." He finally spoke, disbelief obvious in his voice.

"Well, it's true even if you don't wanna believe that." I crossed my arms. Sometimes, I do not like it when people in general distrust my words. And this is one of those times. He gently scratched the back of his head.

"I apologize if I don't sound trusting. You don't seem the type to lie so I will keep it to my word that I will say nothing about your world." He apologized a bit too meekly, causing me to suddenly feel bad to be cross with him.

"It's alright. I know you will keep your word. You trust your subordinates after all." I flashed a small smile towards him, taking him momentarily off guard.

"Oh right. I almost forgot that you knew about me and all the characters in that anime...called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood?" He tacked a questionable voice in the end. I nodded.

"Yeah that's right. I almost forgot that you knew about all our personalities too." He looked slightly disturbed for a brief moment there. I patted his shoulder.

"I might know your personalities but it doesn't mean I know everything about you. There might be things that you have that I don't know about. Don't worry, I'll play clueless." I reassured him. I can tell he didn't like the fact that everything that he did was violated. I sympathize with him. Violation of privacy isn't the prettiest thing ever.

"At least you understand." He looked relieved by that. I smiled.

"I had my mom violate my privacy plenty of times." I responded."She practically knows every movement I do. It's creepy."

"People violate privacy in your world too?" He looked a bit surprised. I nodded.

"Parents do at least. Not the prettiest thing." I shrugged. But the talk about home suddenly made me feel homesick. I looked down at my bedsheets. All of a sudden, all those things at home sound so desirable. I just wanted to feel them again. As if the Colonel knew of my thoughts, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm certain we will find a way to get you back. You don't sit right in our world anyway." He reassured. I looked up at him.

"Thanks but I want to experience this world as well. I don't want to go back just yet." I put on a smile. But in reality, I did feel the want to get back home. But I couldn't decide. Both worlds are desirable so which do I choose? It was so hard to decide and hard to make up my mind. I sighed quietly to myself.

"Well, if you say so." He let go of my shoulder and then was quiet for a moment."Do you know why you were promoted as Lieutenant of the military?" I shook my head."Because the former Lieutenant Hawkeye went missing a week ago. Our search for her was futile." I gasped.

"Former Lieutenant Hawkeye was missing? When was she last spotted?" I questioned.

"Near Liore. Traces of footprints were found there but led to a dead end. We later confirmed it to be the Lieutenant's footprints herself. The way it was marked, she was being chased by something." The Colonel explained. His tone of voice sounded...distant. I had no idea what to say.

"I want to search her whereabouts after I am fully recovered." I finally told him.

"No Lieutenant. I don't want to lose another subordinate by my side again." He finally looked at me, stern.

"But former Lieutenant Hawkeye is missing!" I defended."And because of me being recently promoted as such position, I have the right to investigate into the matter. Plus, I am also worried about the former Lieutenant as well. With my knowledge from the country Xing, I am more than capable." I wasn't gonna give up on this. We both stared eye-to eye for a brief moment before he sighed in defeat.

"Very well but allow Fullmetal to be to your aid. Two people at the scene is better than one." I saluted with my hand again.

"Yes sir!" He nodded and rose from his seat.

"I shall be taking my leave then. Be sure to rest up well if you were to make your full recovery Lieutenant Shing." He commanded. I nodded and immediately slid under the covers just when a soldier of the military stepped inside, saluting at the Colonel. It was an unfamiliar face I had not seen before so I stared.

"Colonel Mustang sir! I have came to take your place in watching over Lieutenant Shing!" It was a female that spoke.

"Excellent Major Walters. I expect you to ensure that the Lieutenant is not attacked by anything. If any situation of alert is to happen, do not hesitate to find me." He then walked out.

"Sir!" She responded. Around this time, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness due to the exhaustion of the conversation I had with the Colonel.


End file.
